My Answer
by nunuYJ
Summary: "Aku mohon jangan kabur lagi, aku mohon menangislah disini, disisiku, agar aku bisa mengetahui jawabanmu," dia menghapus air mata yang telah mengalir deras di pipiku. "Jadi Shizune? Setelah aku memberimu waktu 10 tahun, apa aku boleh mendengar jawabanmu?


Halloooooooooooo . . . .. :D

Disela-sela kesetresan saya ngelanjutin fic multichap, pasti saya bikin fic oneshot. Nah, inilah fic oneshot saya yang kedua. Mudah-mudahan kalian suka. Oh ya, main pair di fic ini bukan Sasusaku, Naruhina, Saiino, Shikatema, atau Nejiten. Tapi main pair di fic ini tuh Shizune x Genma. Mau tahu kenapa aku buat fic GenmaShizu? Selain karna suka, di NSUPFI juga aku dapet chara Shizune . Oke deh, dari pada banyak cingcong, please RnR ! XD

"_Um Shizune, apa aku boleh bicara denganmu?"_

"_I-i-ya, silahkan,"_

"_Tapi aku minta kau jangan marah ataupun gugup seperti itu,"_

"_Ba-ba-baiklah,"_

"_Kau masih gugup Shizune,"_

"_Iya, silahkan bicara,"_

"_Umm, sebenarnya sejak pertama kali kita bertemu, aku sudah menyukaimu. Dan rasa suka itu kini menjadi cinta-"_

_DHEG_

"_apakah kau mau menjadi pacarku, Shizune?"_

"Hah, hah, hah, hah. Kenapa aku memimpikan itu lagi? Apa ada sesuatu di balik mimpi itu? Ah sudahlah, aku harus berangkat kerja,"

**MY ANSWER**

**By Nu-Hikari Uchiha**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Main pairing : Shizune x Genma.S**

**Rated : T**

**DON'T LIKE, PLEASE DON'T READ!**

Namaku Shizune, wanita berumur 27 tahun. Dulu aku adalah seorang assistant dokter kepala di RS Konoha, namun sekarang aku menggantikan posisi beliau sebagai ketua. Pekerjaanku aku kuasai, hidupku berkecukupan, keluargaku di desa bahagia, teman-temanku pun banyak, namun, seperti yang kalian lihat, aku masih single.

Bicara soal pacar, dulu sewaktu SMA aku pernah ditembak oleh ummm orang yang memang kusukai, namun karena dulu aku penggugup, setelah ditembak aku malah melarikan diri tanpa memberi jawaban padanya. Hingga sekarang, saat dimana aku tidak tahu keberadaannya, aku masih menyimpan jawaban itu.

"Kak Shizune !"

Kutolehkan pandanganku ke sumber suara tersebut. Hmm, gadis berambut pink itu berlari riang sambil melambaikan tangannya padaku. Dia Sakura, adik kelasku di SMA dulu, sekarang dia menjabat sebagai assistantku. Aku memang lebih unggul darinya dalam soal pekerjaan, namun dalam soal lelaki, aku kalah telak. Di usianya yang ke-26, dia sudah memiliki suami. Apalagi suaminya itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke, direktur perusahaan Uchiha Group.

Aku balas tersenyum padanya. "Kau sendirian saja Sakura?" tanyaku padanya serta pandanganku mencari sosok seseorang, "mana suamimu?"

"Oh Sasuke-kun? Dia ada rapat pagi, jadi tidak bisa mengantarku," jawabnya masih dengan senyum riang. Hmm, dari sekian banyak perubahan darinya, hanya senyum riangnya yang tidak berubah.

"Jadi, apakah Kak Shizune diantar seorang lelaki?"

Ugh, dia malah menggodaku dengan tampang tak berdosa seperti itu.

Baru aku ingin menjawab, tiba-tiba, "Kak Shizune itu kan masih memikirkan Genma-senpai, hahaha," Gadis berambut pirang yang baru membuka pintu rumah sakit tiba-tiba menghampiri kami.

"Ino!" aku dan Sakura kaget bukan main. Dia adalah Ino, sahabat Sakura di SMA, aku juga dekat dengannya, sekarang kami sudah jarang bertemu karena dia sangat sibuk. Dia bekerja sebagai model, sedangkan suaminya-Sai bekerja sebagai Fotographer.

Hm, aku kalah dengan mereka berdua. 26 tahun sudah punya suami.

"Hehehe, maaf ya aku mengagetkan kalian," biarpun model, kadang tingkah Ino selalu aneh. Seperti sekarang, dia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya sambil memamerkan gigi-giginya.

"Kau masih saja aneh Ino pig," Sakura menghela nafas panjang melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu.

"Apa kau bilang forehead? Kau menantangku ya?" Ino itu gampang emosi kalau diejek.

"Terserah, aku tidak mau ambil pusing dengan tingkahmu Ino," Sakura mengatakannya dengan angkuh sambil melipat tangan ke dada.

Anak-anak ini kalau jauh kangen, tapi kalau dekat, kayak kucing dan anjing. Payah!

" Eh, sudah-sudah, apa-apaan sih kalian. Ini di lobby rumah sakit, jangan bertengkar. Kasihan banyak orang yang terganggu dengan suara cempreng kalian. Sebaiknya kita ke ruanganku saja, sekarang pasient sedang tidak banyak, jadi kita punya waktu untuk bersantai." Perintahku pada kedua wanita yang merepotkan itu.

"CLEK"

Aku telah membuka pintu ruanganku dan mempersilahkan Ino dan Sakura masuk.

"Wah, kak Shizune memang hebat! Terakhir kali aku kesini, ruangan ini milik Bu Tsunade, tapi sekarang ruangan ini telah menjadi milikmu. Lalu, siapa assistant yang menempati ruangan kak Shizune?" Ino bertanya dengan antusias sekali padaku.

"Aku yang menjadi assistant kak Shizune, memang kenapa?" Sakura menjawabnya.

"Oh jadi kau Sakura, haha jadi kalau kak Shizune pensiun, kau yang akan menggantikannya? Bagus deh kalau begitu, jadi 3 generasi ketua dari rumah sakit ini lulusan KHS. Hehehe," Ino dan Sakura tertawa bersamaan.

Mereka ini, tadi bertengkar sekarang malah tertawa riang bersama. Mudah sekali mood mereka berubah.

"Ya mudah-mudahan seperti itu," jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Oh ya Ino, untuk apa kau datang kemari jauh-jauh dari Oto?" tanya Sakura.

"Iya, pasti urusannya penting sampai kau rela mengubah jadwal pemotretanmu," tambahku.

"Ya ampun, aku sampai lupa. Ah, kalian pasti tahu kan Bu Tsunade pindah ke Oto?" kami mengangguk, "nah, bu Tsunade menyuruhku untuk memberikan ini, undangan reuni KHS yang akan diselenggarakan besok lusa di café beliau di Oto," jelas Ino.

"A-a-apa? reuni?" tanyaku terbata-bata.

Reuni? Berarti disana pasti ada Genma-kun?

"Iya reuni KHS, angkatan kak Shizune dan angkatan kami," jawab Ino mantap.

"Wah, pasti akan seru sekali. Kau sudah menyerahkan undangan ini pada siapa saja?" tanya Sakura antusias, sedangkan aku mematung.

"Ummm aku sudah meyerahkan ke semuanya kok, yang terakhir kalian. Oh ya Sakura, kau dan Sasuke harus ikut, karena Kakashi-senpai dan Naruto sudah pasti akan ikut."

"Ya, aku dan Sasuke-kun pasti akan ikut. Kak Shizune juga akan ikut kan?" pandangan-memaksa-mereka kini tertuju padaku. Dilihat seperti itu, keringat dingin dan peluhku makin bercucuran.

Bukannya aku tidak mau ikut, aku ingin sekali melepas kangen pada teman-temanku semua, tapi aku gugup sekali kalau Genma-kun juga harus ada disana. Aku belum siap, bahkan tidak pernah siap bila berbicara dengannya. Jangankan berbicara, melihat matanya pun aku tidak akan berani.

"Kak Shizune?" mereka masih menunggu jawabanku.

"Mau kan?" mereka makin memojokanku.

"I-i-iya," dan jawaban gila pun terlontar dari mulutku.

Tidak terasa hari telah berganti hari. Sekarang hari yang paling aku tunggu sekaligus tidak kutunggu datang. Sekarang, sesuai hari dan tanggal yang ditentukan, aku bersiap untuk menghadiri Reuni itu.

"Kak Shizune yakin mau berangkat sendiri?" Sakura yang sedang membantuku berdandan selalu menanyakan hal yang sama berulang-ulang.

Sekarang dia sedang membantuku, karena sebelumnya aku belum pernah ke acara formal. Sedangkan Sakura? Sering sekali dia menghadiri acara formal bersama suaminya.

"Yakin, lagian kau kan harus pergi bersama Sasuke. Aku tidak enak harus mengganggu kalian," aku meyakinkannya lagi.

"Tapi Sasuke-kun tidak keberatan kok,"

Memang iblis cilik itu berkata tidak keberatan, tapi di dalam hatinya, dia pasti mengutukku karena mengganggu kemesraan mereka.

"Tidak Sakura. Kalian kan suami istri, jadi harus pergi berdua tanpa ada pengganggu," walau sudah bosan, aku tetap sabar meyakinkan gadis yang kurang peka terhadap perasaan suaminya itu.

Dia cemberut, tapi kemudian tersenyum, "baiklah, tapi kak Shizune tidak boleh bawa mobil sendiri, harus pakai sopir ya,"

Pakai sopir? Merepotkan sekali? Tapi tak apa lah, lebih merepotkan kalau si iblis cilik itu mengamuk padaku.

"Baiklah," jawabku sambil memaksakan tersenyum.

"Nah, dandanan ka Shizune sudah rapi. Ayo kita lihat di kaca," Sakura menuntunku ke kaca.

"Wah kak, kau cantik sekali,"

Aku kaget bukan main. Aku tidak percaya ini aku. sekarang aku mengenakan gaun simple berwarna putih, dengan pita berwarna hitam, dan rambutku sedikit di layer dan dikenakan bandana hitam yang elegan. Make up ku tipis, sama seperti Sakura. Karena kami tidak suka make up yang tebal-tebal.

"Sa-sa-kura? Ini aku? benar ini aku?"

"Yup, cantik kan?" dia tersenyum.

"Terima kasih ya, tapi aku tidak seberapa di banding kau, kau sangat cantik Sakura," aku balik memujinya.

"Haha, kakak bisa saja. Oh ya kak, aku pergi dulu ya, Sasuke-kun pasti telah menungguku di rumah, dah kakak," akhirnya malaikat kecil itu kembali pada si iblis cilik *chidori*

Setelah aku membawa barang-barang yang aku anggap penting, aku pun segera turun ke bawah dan naik ke mobil.

"Sudah siap nona?" tanya sopir padaku.

"Ya, uuummm nama cafénya-" aku segera melihat nama café yang tertera di undangan itu, "café shinui pak,"

Dan mobilku pun melesat laju menuju tempat reuni.

Sepertinya acara di café itu sangat meriah, buktinya café di desain khusus oleh Bu Tsunade dan ditata rapi sekali. Mobil tamu pun banyak sekali, berarti di dalam sangat ramai? Umm, aku tidak sabar untuk melihat mereka semua, pasti banyak sekali perubahan yang mereka alami.

"Kak Shizune!" Suara cempreng-ah Ino dan Sakura memanggilku.

Huh! Senangnya mereka, bisa memperkenalkan suami mereka pada semuanya. Sedangkan aku? pacar saja tidak punya.

"Hai," aku tersenyum ramah pada mereka.

"Ayo kak kita masuk bareng-bareng," ujar Ino padaku.

"Kalian sama suami kalian saja, tidak apa-apa aku bisa sendiri," aku menolak secara halus ajakan mereka, takut mengganggu.

"Ah kakak ini, lihat tuh!" Sakura menunjuk pada sekelompok lelaki. Ternyata Sasuke dan Sai sedang berkumpul dengan Neji, Naruto, Shino, Shikamaru, Gaara, Kankuro, Chouji, Lee, Kakashi, Asuma, Ibiki, Iruka, Kotetsu, Yamato, Gai, dan ummm tidak ada Genma-kun!

"Nah, suami kita sedang melepas rindu dengan teman-temannya, kita juga harus seperti itu kak," Ino menambahkan.

"Ya, ayo kita kesana," Sakura menunjuk pada sekelompok wanita cantik yang ada ditengah ruangan.

Ya ampun. Disana ada Konan, Anko, Hana, Kurenai, Karin, Temari, Tenten, Matsuri, dan Hinata.

"Shizune!" tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara lembut yang familiar dari kelompok itu memanggilku, membuat yang lain ikut menoleh ke arahku dan tersenyum. Um, ternyata dia Konan, sahabatku yang merupakan vocalis group band Akatsuki.

"Hai semuanya," aku menyapa dan cipika-cipiki pada semuanya.

"Wah yang jadi kepala rumah sakit," tiba-tiba Anko menggodaku. "ayo kita bersulang untuk Shizune yang menjadi kepala rumah sakit," tiba-tiba Bu Tsunade datang dan mengajak bersulang.

"YEEAHH!" kami semua bersulang untukku, sampai detik ini aku masih menikmati acaranya.

"Oh ya Konan, kau masih jadi vocalis akatsuki?" tanya Hana. Sepertinya mereka belum tinggal di luar negeri. Jadi dia tidak mengetahui perkembangan kami.

"Ya, dan aku sudah menikah dengan Pein," jawab Konan sambil tersenyum. Ya, Konan memang sudah menikah dengan Pein-Gitaris Akatsuki. Aku dan yang lainnya menghadiri pernikahan itu beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Wah, aku kok tidak tahu kau menikah dengan Pein?" Hana memanyunkan bibirnya tanda ngambek.

"Aku kan sudah mengirimi undangan, kau kan bilang tidak bisa datang karena banyak urusan disana. Masa kau sudah lupa?" Konan menjelaskan.

"Oh iya ya, hehe," Hana menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Kami semua tertawa melihat tingkah Hana.

"Dan ummm kak Temari kan sudah menikah dengan Shikamaru," ujar Matsuri tiba-tiba.

"APA?" kami semua kaget bukan main mendengarnya. Gossipnya memang mereka menikah di Amerika. Tapi semua kira itu hanya gossip, ternyata betulan.

"Hehehe," Temari hanya nyengir.

"Wah, kau benar-benar menyukai berondong itu ya?" Karin menggodanya.

"Diam kau Karin. Kau juga sudah menikah kan dengan Suigetsu? Dulu kau membencinya, tapi sekarang? Hahaha" Temari membalas Karin.

"Ssssttt . . . Gaara sang pangeran suna juga sudah menikahi Matsuri loh," Tenten membuat topic baru, Matsuri hanya tersipu malu.

Hah, semua pembicaraan ini memang diperuntukan bagi yang sudah berumah tangga. Aku yang single tidak cocok mengikuti pembicaraan ini. Umm, ternyata aku memang kalah dari semuanya, bahkan dengan adik kelas pun aku kalah. Payah! Dari pada disini, sebaiknya aku izin mencari udara segar sebentar.

.Hah, udara diluar memang lebih cocok untukku. Disini mungkin lebih baik, aku bisa menikmati indahnya langit malam yang dihiasi rembulan dan bintang-bintang. Haaaahhh, semua telah memiliki kehidupan yang baru bersama suami mereka. Kehidupan mereka pun menjadi berubah.

Misalnya Naruto, si bodoh itu sekarang sudah menjadi walikota Konoha. Sakura? Yang di SMA bertepuk sebelah tangan, nyatanya? Sekarang dia menikah dengan Sasuke. Hinata? Yang pemalu, kini mulai bisa beradaptasi dengan lingkungan. Dan yang lainnya juga begitu.

"Mungkin memang hanya aku yang tidak berubah. Aku tetap Shizune yang payah dan penggugup. Shizune yang tidak bisa mengutarakan isi hatiku. Aku tetap Shizune yang bodoh. ARRGGHHH,"

"Kata siapa kau tidak berubah?" Hah? Aku menolehkan pandanganku ke sumber suara tersebut. Mulutku seketika bungkam, tubuhku seketika kaku. "kau berubah kok, kau berubah menjadi Shizune yang kuat, hebat, manis, dan juga cantik." DHEG kata-kata itu meluncur dengan mudahnya dari mulutnya. Dia, Genma-kun.

"Ge-ge-genma-kun?" mulutku serasa tercekat memanggil namanya. Seketika aku menundukan pandanganku, tak berani menatap matanya.

"Shizune, aku mohon tatap aku. Aku ingin sekali melihat mata indahmu itu," dia mengangkat daguku agar aku melihat ke arahnya.

"Ummm. . .i-i-itu so-so-al-" aku tahu, aku menjadi penggugup karena ada dia. Sebelumnya tidak kan?

"Sssstttt . . . biar aku yang bilang," Dia memalingkan pandangannya ke arah rembulan. "sudah 10 tahun sejak saat itu-" dia memotong kalimatnya untuk sekedar melihat ke arahku, "taukah kau Shizune? 10 tahun ini, aku masih menunggu jawaban darimu,"

DHEG! Hatiku bergetar, tersentuh akan kalimatnya. Aku ingin menangis.

"Aku mohon jangan kabur lagi, aku mohon menangislah disini, disisiku, agar aku bisa mengetahui jawabanmu," dia menghapus air mata yang telah mengalir deras di pipiku. "jadi Shizune? Setelah aku memberimu waktu 10 tahun, apa aku boleh mendengar jawabanmu?"

"Ma-maafkan aku Ge-genma-kun,a-aku-"

"Jadi aku ditolak ya?" dia memotong pembicaraanku. "maaf kalau aku mengganggumu, mulai sekarang aku akan berhenti berharap jawaban darimu," Genma-kun hendak bergegas pergi dariku.

-GREP- reflex aku menarik tangannya.

"Bukan! Bukan itu maksudku. Bukan itu jawabanku," akhirnya aku bisa berbicara tanpa gugup padanya. "sebelumnya aku ingin minta maaf karena waktu itu aku tidak menjawab dan malah melarikan diri. Sampai sekarang, aku masih merasa bersalah padamu. Dan aku takut, takut bila ternyata kau tidak mengharapkan jawabanku. Sebenarnya selama 10 tahun ini, jawabanku, ummm jawabanku, YA!" ku biarkan airmataku mengalir deras, aku bahagia bisa mengutarakan jawabanku padanya. Pada orang yang amat kusayangi dan kucintai.

"Tapi maaf Shizune," DHEG! Jantungku memompa lebih cepat, takut hal yang tidak kuharapkan akan terjadi. "pertanyaan itu sudah tidak berlaku. Jadi, jawaban itu pun sudah tidak berlaku," hatiku sakit mendengarnya, namun aku tersenyum karena aku nanti tidak akan bergantung lagi pada jawaban itu.

"Aku ingin, kau menjawab pertanyaanku yang sekarang,"

"Hah?" aku tidak mengerti dengannya. Tadi dia meminta jawabanku, setelah kujawab, dia bilang itu sudah tidak berlaku. Sekarang? Pertanyaan apa lagi yang akan dia lontarkan untukku? Dan akan membuatku gila lagi?

"Maukah kau menikah denganku, Shizune?" Ya tuhan, dia melamarku. Dengan cincin itu, di bawah sinar rembulan, Genma-kun melamarku.

"Jawabanmu Shizune?"

Aku masih shock dan tangisanku makin menjadi-jadi.

"Shizune? Ku mohon, jangan kau melarikan diri lagi dan membuatku menunggu 10 tahun lagi, aku bisa gila bila itu terjadi. Kumohon, aku meminta jawaban itu sekarang," dia memohon padaku, aku bisa melihat raut kekhawatiran dari wajahnya. Entah khawatir aku melarikan diri lagi, atau khawatir aku akan menolaknya.

Aku tersenyum, "Ya, aku mau menikah denganmu Genma-kun, karena kaulah orang yang aku cintai selama ini,"

"Shizune," dia semakin mendekatiku.

"CUP"

Ciumannya begitu menghangatkan hatiku, menenangkan diriku, dan membuatku seakan merasa kebahagiaan tiada tara. Aku bahagia, dirimu masih menungguku Genma-kun. Selamanya, baik pertanyaanmu dulu ataupun sekarang, jawabanku hanya satu,

YA!

-FIN-

Ya ampun, ini adalah rekor untukku. Dalam waktu kurang dari satu hari, fic ini selesai! Hah . . maaf jika fic ini aneh dan gak bermutu, yang jelas aku sudah berusaha semampuku agar karyaku dapat dinikmati semua orang. Maaf bila banyak kekurangan dari fic ini, tapi bolehkah aku meminta review? Jawabanmu? YA! Hehe :D


End file.
